Dying Moon
by kataang123
Summary: Right after Edward says his farewells to Bella. The only problem is that he left something behind...something that may cost him his wellbeing alltogether.


I sat on my bed, horrified of what I have done. The look on Bella's face was painful to watch, even if me leaving is for her own good. Reaching for the silver box on my nightstand, I began to collect my most important belongings. Our prom picture, I had actual fun at a human dance with Bella, even though we danced for a while. A picture of Bella and me at the meadow having a picnic, even though the food was for her. The last possession in my box is the most simple yet significant. The bottle cap of Bella's lemonade bottle when we talked at lunch. How I hoped I could be human so I can be with her for as long I would live. Even though I'm a vampire, it had one good side to it: I had gotten to know her.

************

I had finally arrived to my new home. A two story mansion made with pure wood that had a home feeling to it. The house was surrounded by lush greenery and forests. The true place where I felt more at home is where ever Bella was.

"I can't believe Carlisle agreed to this." I heard Alice whisper angrily. She had been taking out boxes from our rented moving truck and chucking them out angrily while Jasper went out hunting. I knew he really wasn't hunting; he just couldn't take our families feelings. Rosalie however, was quite the opposite. She had been fantasizing her new room with her walk-in closet and what she was going to do with her car later on. Of course me being the mind reader in the family, I had the "privilege" to hear her vain thoughts.

"Alice! Stop throwing those boxes, all my car tools are in there!" Rosalie stated angrily, watching the little pixie in the truck. Alice just stood there, motionless, and throws the last of Rosalie's things with more unnecessary force to the cobble-stoned driveway.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, all I asked you to do is be _careful_ with my things, not the opposite!" The blond bombshell stressed out while picking up the boxes with an almighty lurch of one hand. Alice didn't seem to hear nor care, she just picked up Jasper's and her belongings and glided inside the mansion.

I stood there, motionless, thinking of what I could have been doing with Bella at this very moment. I would approximately be humming her lullabye while she slept and just watch her until it was time for me to go to start the day at school. Sighing, I walked to the moving truck and grabbed most of my boxes and walked stiffly into my new home.

The simple, yet inviting chandelier hung next to the stairs that would lead to our rooms. The walls were painted a soft cream color and the staircases had glossy wood railings and clean carpet on them. Another beautiful creation Esme created. The walls were cream with magnificent windows that showed the nearby greenery. The leather couch was a dark burnt brown with complimentary pillows. Making the living room look inviting, it had a sophisticated fireplace. Right by the living room there is a small oval table where any of us except Emmett, would enjoy the view from inside.

Finally, I had entered my room. I actually had a bed, very simple but next to the window. I had a nice view of the forest, which sounded very tempting to think of my Bella while sitting on a tree. As I put my CD's in order, I hear someone breaking plastic and glass. Let me guess who it is. The house contains four vampires. My two parents are arranging matters elsewhere, one is "hunting" and one is absolutely ecstatic about the move and the other is playing video games, the last is thinking in her profanity-filled mind. That leaves Alice. As on cue, I hear Rosalie yelling angrily for the thing she broke. Not really caring, I resumed my arrangement of my CD's.

Great. I could hear another fight brewing up.

"Alice what the hell is wrong with you? Ever since the move you've been a bitch lately and it has to stop now!" Rosalie yelled, standing over Alice, not really caring if she was invading her personal space.

Alice P.O.V

I have had enough shit from everyone, especially Rosalie. I could not belive that my poor excuse of a brother could ever leave his first and only love. But the again, it's Edward I'm talking about. I decided that I would drive to Alaska alone, ready to start my depressing life with jasper's and my belongings, and go travel to Italy with Jasper. This would buy us precious time to escape the trajedy he put us through. Except Rosalie, of course. She was a jealous, bimbo bitch that couldn't get over the fact that she isn't human anymore and can't start hating on other people just because she's fucking jealous. Her relationship with Emmett was a little bit rocky these days. Emmet is depressed that he can't see his favorite human anymore, and it angers Rosalie, being a selfish asshole she is, which results into mini verbal fights.

"You know what Rosalie? I have had enough shit from you and you don't even deserve to talk to me that way! So shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" I fumed angrily, facing her angrily. Big mistake.

I felt a small sting on my left cheek. Oh hell no. She did not just slap me on the face. "You bimbo bitch how dare you!" I screeched, slapping her even harder than she did, but before she could return the blow, Emmett flew in and grabbed Rosalie. "Emmett let me go!" she screamed trying to get away from his grip. It didn't falter. "Alice, Rosalie, you both need to apologize." Emmett spoke in a calm, clear voice. My simple answer was to just leave _my own room_ and run down the stairs, not caring if anything was destroyed by my roughness. As I wrenched the door open, I felt free, in the night, almost welcoming me freedom. I realized that I couldn't live with these arrogant, stupid people anymore. Feeling the satiny gravel on my feet, I run into the night.


End file.
